roamfandomcom-20200213-history
1068 Spotty Renyal Sarevir, C.
in Fuscry with husband [[1376 Squinty Tavengyal Juctor-Glumal Voriel, M.] and wife 1458 Aphenas Voriel] Spotty Renyal Sarevir (born -53) is the current Governor of Fuscry and former Consul of Roam. His father Amal Sarevir Candoam was a Consul during the Crylaltian War and the Governor of Scrutany during the Tyranny, and died four years ago as the Conduit of Sarevir. Spotty Renyal served as an Officer for six years during the Crylaltian War, developing a rivalry with the younger Proud Machyal Sarevir-Machyal, who he considered to be rather full of himself. He was appointed as the Captain of the Vaeran Well during the Tyranny, his family having aligned themselves with Moody Machyal during the Second Civil War. When Proud Machyal aimed to clear the Inner Sea of pirates, Spotty Renyal, freshly elected as Marshal, scoffed at his folly, declaring Proud Machyal "a fool who expected to stab the sea itself". He was somewhat quieter afterwards, and made concessions to Proud Machyal and his brother Hessal Sarevir-Machyal, who were shoring up support for their planned campaigns in Crylalt. Spotty Renyal has been Governor of Fuscry for eight years, handling the province's response to the Home War relatively well. He took his father's death fairly hard. His younger brother Otibryal Sarevir Voriel, who was the Consul when Spotty Renyal was appointed to Fuscry, is currently serving as Marshal, as is Dense Venitsal Voriel-Otibryal, the husband of his half-daughter Caiacal's Amas Candoam. Spotty Renyal's twin son and half-son Degnal Sarevir Candoam and Constrincal Candoam Sarevir are serving as Bursars, along with Rambling Parytal Voriel-Cuinsal, who is married to Constrincal. His son Spotty Hyberital Candoam Sarevir is the Captain of the Roaman Well, with his daughter Hisdafty's husband Glumal Ossopy Fural at the Aumpran Well in Fuscry, serving under Spotty Renyal. His half-son Pampal Fural Sarevir, and sons-in-law Coltal Voriel-Cuinsal Anyly, married to Pampal, and Flashy Donimal Juctor Qualens, married to his son Degnal, are all currently serving as Officers. He is co-father with Coughy Pagnal Juctor, the Patriarch of Juctor, through Flashy Donimal, Uvinal Voriel-Cuinsal Sarevir through Constrincal's marriage through Uvinal's Hisdafty Voriel, and Scruval Qualens through Spotty Hyberital's wife Hybery Voriel, Scruval's half-daughter. Spotty Renyal has no political ideology as such, but he is intrigued by the emerging Dissenter movement, and corresponds with Uvinal Voriel-Cuinsal and Rash Donimal Sarevir, the Conduit who succeeded Spotty Renyal's father Amal. He still maintains a resentment of Proud Machyal, though perhaps not as hotly as it was when they were younger men. Link Dump Linked by: 975 Old Degnal Voriel-Otibryal, C. "However, many doubted whether Roam had the resources, willpower, seamanship or organisation to be able to defeat the pirates. Degnal's fellow Marshal Spotty Renyal Sarevir declared the endeavour a folly, saying that Proud Machyal was "a fool who expected to stab the sea itself"." 1054 Scruval Qualens, C. "Scruval's half-daughter Hybery Voriel's husband, the twenty-four year old Officer Salty Semural Voriel-Cuinsal Candoam, died in the Issycrian Sound when Treacian pirates boarded his ship and attempted to take him hostage. The outcry from the Voriel-Cuinsal family in the Senate led to the assembly of Proud Machyal Sarevir-Machyal's fleet to suppress the Sound and the Inner Sea of its increasing piracy problem. Hybery Voriel, still just twenty-one but twice widowed, remarried the Officers Spotty Hyberital Candoam Sarevir, son of Creaky Caiacal Candoam and Spotty Renyal Sarevir, and Pollal Juctor, half-son of Aloof Prellal Juctor." "Following the deaths of his blood-sister Donimy Qualens's husbands, the Officers Treacyal Voriel-Cuinsal and Uvinal Anyly Ageral, Scruval brokered more prestigious marriages for her, to Wrinkled Scruval Candoam, a former Governor of Nearer Inachria and half-brother to Scruval's friend Sepredal, and the ambitious young Officer Sleepy Renyal Sarevir Candoam, son of Spotty Renyal Sarevir and Creaky Caiacal Candoam." 1174 Proud Machyal Sarevir-Machyal, C. "Proud Machyal and his dependable brother Hessal spent the remainder of the year performing their civic duties to the best of their abilities, shoring up their political support in Roam, reassuring the Senate and the people of Roam that they had no intention of following their father down the road of tyranny. They won concessions through the sitting Consul Spotty Renyal Sarevir to provide greater support to the Crylaltian theatre, and made preparations for the campaign they intended to lead the following year. "Category:Stub Category:Link Dump Category:Unfinished Category:Consul Category:Person Category:Living Person Category:Sarevir Category:Governor of Fuscry Category:Current Governor Category:Roaman Category:Familial Category:Officer Category:Officer in Crylaltian War Category:Officer 2 Times Category:Officer 3 Times Category:Officer 4 Times Category:Officer 5 Times Category:Officer 6 Times Category:Officer in Provincial War Category:Officer in 1st Civil War Category:Bursar Category:Administrator Category:Captain Category:Captain of Vaeran Well Category:Marshal Category:Administrator 2 Times Category:Bursar 2 Times Category:Governor Category:Absent Roam Category:Current Captain in Fuscry Category:Living Consul